


Watching you

by Kit2000andAnna



Series: Leon and Claire's REUNION [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, F/M, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Love, Married Life, People Watching, Romance, Smutty, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Claire is at home all alone, but she doesn't expect that there is someone in the house who is watching her every move. What happenes when she finds out that she has a mysterious guest at home?





	Watching you

**Watching You**

 

It was one of those days Claire didn’t like so much. She called it “crazy days”. First she got in a traffic jam in the morning and spent almost 2 hours there, then it was a long queue in a store, that almost made her go nuts! But the pearl of the day was a boy who nearly got run over by a truck. It was a miracle she could save him in time. She noticed the scene from the window in that store she was waiting the queue and realized that everything could end tragically for the boy. She ran outside and pushed the boy out of the road that caused them to fall on a hard ground. The impact was strong enough to leave a nasty bruise on her body and an injured hand.

Well, even that accident wouldn’t have been that bad if the boy’s parents didn’t show up later. They stood in the queue in that ill-fated store and didn’t notice their son exiting the building. Of course they were very thankful to her for saving the child but also they were the ones who insisted to take her to the hospital.

If only someone could knew how much she hated those establishments of health guard. A doctor demanded for her staying in the hospital for the night. Claire’s mood fell on the level below zero after hearing that. She hated hospitals and its doctors! They were boring and cheerless. She found her condition good enough to skip that little adventure called ‘being a patient’. So, the young lady persuaded the doctor that she was fine and she was taking all the responsibility for her health on her fragile shoulders. And after signing up some papers, she was finally free.         

But the day couldn’t get any worse, could it?

Actually it could, since the sky decided to cry a river on the city and the droplets that fell from above reminded not of a rain but of a flood. In awful mood Claire opened a door to her house. At last she was at home. She couldn’t recall such crazy days in her life since middle school. With a log sigh the red haired woman crossed the threshold of her house, closed the door, turned on a lamp on the wall and started to take off her soaked clothes, leaving only an undergarment on her body.  Claire decided to dry a little while doing some laundry.

There was no one in the house so it was nothing to be ashamed of. Her husband was on a mission and promised to come back a week later. Well, it was what he said by the phone when he called to greet her with her Birthday several days ago. Claire missed him a lot. They had been married only for a half a year but his work and urgent missions had always stayed in the way of their happy family life. They disturbed the young couple’s romantic mood. But what could she do when Leon was saving the world? She couldn’t complain. On the contrary, she was proud of her family.

With those thoughts she entered the bathroom where she quickly threw her wet clothes in a washing machine, put the program on and was ready walk out when her gaze fell on her reflection in a height-sized mirror. Except for the bandages on her hand a bruise on her hip, Claire admitted that her figure looked great in that pink underwear Jill had given to her as a gift for Birthday. Jill had a wonderful taste in such things. Claire was sure that Chris was head over heels in love with the woman who could always surprise him. The red-head remembered Jill telling her about his reaction when he knew the greatest news in his family. He was going to be a father. If Chris Redfield could sing, he would do it, because the sound of his over-so-excited cry of happiness was the best music to his wife’s ears that day.

Claire grinned to the memory. She loved her family very much and she was glad her brother had found true happiness in Jill’s company. After all, the woman was the only one who could find the right way to his heart, just like Leon did to hers own.  It was unfair that he was sent on a mission again, as if DSO didn’t have any other agents in their squad.

Ah, life was cruel…

The young lady of the house took a towel in a bathroom closet and took off a hair-clip to release her hair from a pony-tail prison. Long wet strands of auburn colour fell on her almost nude shoulders and back but the next moment she laid a towel on her head and started to dry her hair massaging her crown.   If only she knew that she wasn’t the only one in the house.

Someone’s crystal-blue eyes watched her every move with interest. It was a surprise to see her entering the house and starting to strip right from the front door. But the next scene was even more entertaining. The owner of the house left a wet undergarment on her body. Since the lights were on, the intruder got a great opportunity to see the colour of her intimate clothes.

Pink. A lacy pink underwear he had never seen on her before. It was perfectly embracing her slim figure in an inviting manner. It was his omission that she didn’t have such nice underwear before. Now he promised himself to shower the woman with lacy bras and panties of famous companies, even if it would make him to buy a whole store in a process. Just let her wearing them and meeting him all tired and exhausted after another mission. Right now he lost his gift of speech because of the breathtaking view he was watching. Averting his eyes from the woman in pink undergarment was beyond his strength. The man felt himself charged with energy again. But then the piercing gaze of his eyes fell on her bandaged hand. Concern appeared on the stranger’s face as lots of different possibilities of what could have happened to her started to visit his mind showing random images of all potential accidents. His heart skipped a beat; he couldn’t take it anymore and decided to walk out of his shelter in order to know the truth from the woman’s mouth personally.      

Claire was drinking some water she took in the fridge when she sensed someone’s presence. All her five senses sharpened as her brain started to work on all the opportunities of self-defense. Not giving any sign of her tension, she put a bottle back in the opened fridge and took a gun that lay on one of the shelves there. Claire purposely kept weapons in different placed in her house because you could never predict where danger would attack you, especially when her husband was away. In a swift motion the beauty shut the fridge and pointed the gun right in the face of an unwelcomed guest. To her great surprise the man didn’t even flinch but only placed the gaze of his cold-blue eyes on her. Somehow, he was glad that the woman had all reflexes with her, but it would be an underestimate if not to say that he was taken aback by her sudden action. But of course he didn’t show his bewilderment. Now he was sure that she could defend herself when she is alone. But the bandage on her hand troubled him a lot.

“I could have shot you, you know that?” her voice brought him back to reality as she shifted her gun down and pressed its muzzle to his chest, right where his heart was beating.

“No. You could not. I am a profy and I would have dodged that shot of yours,” he answered curving a corner of his well-formed lips in a brief smile, while taking the gun out of her hands and placing it somewhere on the nearest shelf, never leaving his eyes from her face in a process.

“Ha, yeah-yeah. Tell me something else,” she smirked, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes in a playful manner. She was about to tell him not to think so highly of himself, when suddenly her body got trapped in his strong embrace.

He pressed her almost nude back to the cold fridge and crushed his lips on hers in an ardent, sweet and passionate kiss. Claire cupped his face with her palms, never breaking their breathtaking kiss, then moved her hands further and dug her fingers in his thick hair, making him moan in her mouth in pleasure.  She didn’t know how long the kiss lasted during their mute conversation about how much they missed each other.  Claire stroked her husband’s hair gently. Oh, how she adored his thick, yet soft and silky hair!

It was always like that, whenever he returned from his missions back home they would always lose their heads the moment they saw each other. The longing for each other reminded her of two wires without insulation, that had a short circuit every time they touched. When Claire shared her concerns with Jill on her Birthday, the older woman said that such kind of relations is normal among new-weds. Also she noted that the frequent separations only poured oil in the fire of their feelings for each other. Longing to be one with your husband is a normal desire of every married woman. In addition Jill said that Chris and her had the same need and passion in each other during the first year of their marriage. Now their intimate relations got calmer, but the quality didn’t change at all.

 _“So, soon you will find out how it feels like to have changes in your special mood_ ,” Mrs. Redfield assumed with a knowing smile that day.  

That talk played in Claire’s mind so realistically that she didn’t even notice when her husband lifted her in his arms.

Leon couldn’t bear her sweet torture and picked up his beloved wife in his arms like a feather. Not stopping to kiss her gentle lips, he dexterously carried her to the first floor, where their bedroom was located.

When he reached the goal, he laid Claire on cool sheets of their bed. She was shivering in his arms. A gentle blush appeared on her pale cheeks, as Leon admired his wife’s shyness. After being married to her for almost half a year, she still could make him amazed. She contrived to look innocent even now, just like she was at their wedding night. He remembered how blissful their first time of being a single whole was.

 Claire looked at her beloved man with adoration. Her eyes darkened from a whirlpool of emotions and now they looked like two precious stones in the semi-darkness of their room. 

A light smile played on his lips as he caressed the beloved woman’s cheek with feathery touches of his fingers. 

“I missed you so much, sweetheart,” the proximity of their bodies made him lose control slowly, but he fought against it and continued to speak. “I wanted to make a surprise and return my respectfulness in your eyes after not coming in time to greet you with your Birthday.”

“I didn’t expect to see you today,” she answered, brushing some strands of his fringe away from his eyes.

“Neither did I. But I managed to complete the mission earlier that it was planned. They wanted me to stay longer and help another agent, but I declined their kind offer. My gorgeous wife is a lot more interesting to spend time with, than helping some old man to dig information out of the archive.”

“So you just shirked your work,” Claire arched her eyebrow teasingly, but he didn’t pay attention to her jokes. Leon traced the line of her lips with his thumb and responded, never averting his eyes from her mouth.

“No, I just came back to where I belong,” and with those words he bent his head down to meet his wife in a long and sensual kiss that had been gladly returned. “And my place is by your side,” the young husband whispered after leaving her mouth in peace, though it was very hard to do. He took her bandaged hand and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed every finger of her injured hand.

Claire felt herself so fragile and vulnerable at the moment. It was so touching to watch him kiss the pain away from her hand that it brought tears in her eyes. Those tears didn’t go unnoticed by the man’s sharp eyes. He stopped kissing her fingers and wiped those little pearls away from her eyes with his thumbs. His eyes were showing concern and anguish. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you pain.”

 “It’s nothing, I am perfectly fine, Leon,” she shook her head while sending him a gentle smile. Leon circled his arms around her slim figure and embraced her tightly. “You didn’t hurt me at all,” she uttered in his ear. “It’s just… I missed you so much and today was not my day,” Claire answered, caressing his cheek lovingly.

“What will I do if anything happens to you, my love?” he whispered in a sad tone. “I am away-- and you got into a trouble,” the man lifted his hand to her head and stroked her luxury long hair, while continuing to embrace her with his other arm.

“Don’t worry. I will always be with you no matter what,” she said and averted her face away from his a little to gaze in his expressive stormy eyes.

 In the dim light of the moon, that was giving its light through the windows, the rings on their wedding fingers gleamed. Those golden rings were the symbol of their unbreakable marital union.

The young woman thought admiring her beloved’s face:

_“I still can’t believe that he belongs to me, and I belong to him”._

But those thoughts vanished at once, when Leon placed another breathtaking kiss on her lips.

“I long to drink you breath with my lips, Claire,” he uttered in her opened mouth during the kiss.

 This time he was persistent to take his wife to a far away land of their feelings and emotions. He showed her the beauty of their love to each other, that could be compared to the diamonds in the sky they reached countless times that night.

After being a single whole by their bodies and souls, Leon lay in his wife’s gentle embraces. His head rested on her soft chest—the greatest pillow in the world. The sound of her heartbeat lulled him into a light doze. The feelings of loneliness disappeared from their hearts and now they were filled with wonderful and indescribable emotions. And this moment was an utter bliss to him. After spending a hectic week on a mission, he was where he wanted to be at last. And that place was by his beautiful wife’s side. She was everything for him—his other half, his heart and a refuge, where he could mend his broken soul.

Claire was stroking his hair tenderly, as if she was lulling him. And he fell asleep on her chest like a little child. She was the only one who could release him from the nightmare he was facing on his missions. That nightmare was a biological war. But he had his angel—his precious wife.

When Claire heard his steady breathing, a smile touched her lips. She was glad to give him all the serenity and love she was capable of. He was her everything in this life.

The young woman thought that she really wanted to have his child. She remembered her brother’s face when he found out about his future role of a father. And at that very moment, Claire caught herself on a thought that she longed to see that happiness and joy on her husband’s face too, when she would tell him great news of her pregnancy. But for the time being, she couldn’t get pregnant and it upset her. But she believed that the day when they create a new life would definitely come. And right now, they must concentrate on their feelings to each other.

With that thought in her mind, she closed her eyes and let herself to drift into the restful sleep, hoping to meet Leon in her dreams.

In the morning, Leon gave his beautiful wife a Birthday present, which was a super modern and speedy motorbike. Claire was on the 7th heaven from happiness and excitement, and for the rest of the day she took the man she adored the most in the world for a ride, making him sit behind her and wrap his arms around her slim waist tightly.     

They were young and full of life. And they were together.

Even the craziest and unpredictable day can turn into the most wonderful one if your beloved is by your side.


End file.
